Recently, due to development in digital image processing and computer graphic technologies, research for a three-dimensional (3D) video technology and a multiview video technology that reproduce a real world image and allow a realistic experience of the reproduction have been actively performed. A 3D television (TV) using a multiview video can provide a user with a realistic feeling due to contents reconstructed from a real world, and thus is promoted as a next-generation broadcasting technology. A 3D video coding system has a multiview video support function so as to enable a user to freely change a view of the video which the user is watching or to enable the multiview video to be reproduced in various types of a 3D reproducing apparatus. However, since a data amount is increased in the multiview video, there is a demand for an efficient coding method of decreasing the data amount of the multiview video.